The present disclosure relates to a light source device.
Various light source devices in which one or more, light emitting devices are mounted on a substrate are available. With such a light source device, it is known that light distribution of the light emitting devices influences light emitted from the light source device (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-157918 and others). Accordingly, there exists demand for a light source device in which, misalignment of light emitting devices is reduced so that desirable light distribution is achieved when mounting of the light emitting devices is completed.